


The King's New Pup

by anniespinkhouse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Body Modification, Humiliation, M/M, Pup-play, Spanking, dark!fic, kidnap, spn_otpkink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/pseuds/anniespinkhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Jared had been looking for his ideal pup for a long time. Space-hiker Jensen was the perfect candidate.<br/>{Written for a prompt at LJ's  spn_otpkink}</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King's New Pup

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: J1 is a naïve rich kid who is taking a year off to planet hop before going to college (the Space AU version of backpacking through Europe). J2 is a young, handsome king, beloved by his people. He has a brothel full of whores, but he’s been looking for that special someone to turn into his royal hound. J1 is of course a perfect fit, so he’s kidnapped and given to king J2 as a gift. J2 has many plans in store for his new pup. I don’t care if J1 winds up enjoying it or not, but I’d really love some hardcore humiliation kink and some creative body mods.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is fiction, pure fantasy folks. Nobody here belongs to me and they’re not likely to hitch a lift on my spaceship any time soon.
> 
> Please note that this is dark!fic and non-con, and click the back button if any of the tagged content offend.

**.**

 

 

 

 

 

The surgeon removed his sterile mask and bowed to his king. “It is as you specified, your Royal Highness.”

King Jared clapped in excitement and kicked the jeweled whore from her place warming his cock. She scuttled to kneel by his side.

“General Collins brings me the best presents! Is Pup pretty, pale and brave on your operating table?”

“He is a bright and beautiful specimen, Your Highness. He will be a fine companion for you.” The surgeon picked his words and expression carefully. He would not want the King to think he coveted his new gift.

“You will ensure that Pup recovers rapidly, then have my trainer collect him.”

“Yes,Your Highness.” The surgeon backed away with a bow.

Jared dressed himself and hurried back to his rooms, without another thought for the whore on her knees.

Pup's backpack had been brought by Collins, for his inspection. He opened it eagerly, looking for clues to the beautiful young man he had first seen, emerging from the sea in snorkel and swimming shorts, near to the Royal Yacht. The young tourist had shaken the water from his body and hair, and the drops had sparkled in the sunshine, but Jared only had eyes for the boy's fine features and toned body. In that moment Jared knew he had found the pet he had been looking for, for so long. He had sighed and commented to his General, that the man would make a perfect plaything.

General Collins had always been a bit of a suck-up, but this time, he had excelled himself, and Pup would never be traced back to his planet, and especially not to King’s chambers. Jared decided that an extra star would look good on Collins’s uniform.

The bag contained woefully few things; a change of clothes, a few dollars of alien currency, Earth papers in the name of Jensen Ackles, and economy class tickets for several destinations. Jared threw them all on the fire. Pup wouldn’t need them. He rolled the name Jensen on his tongue a few times and decided that the name Jen might suffice, if he was a very good pet. He found a thick volume of poetry and a personal music player in the side pocket of the pack, and he scowled at them. They wouldn’t do at all. Pup would learn to appreciate playtime with his Master. They followed the rest of Jensen's items, onto the fire.

Jared switched the feed on his entertainment screen to see the dimly-lit pup-training cell. He watched the steady rise and fall of his new pet's chest as he slept in his puppy crate, and zoomed in, hoping for a glimpse of Pup's sea-green eyes, but long lashes rested in sleep, on the pale gold-freckled skin of his perfect face. He thought that the surgeon had most likely ordered a sedative to speed Pup's recovery.

Waiting to meet and touch his pet would be sweet torture, but Jared understood the importance of timing in a pup's development. Jared would be there when Pup  most needed comfort, and Pup would bond more thoroughly with his Master when that time came.

He groaned. Just a glimpse of his sleeping Pup had his cock plumping in anticipation. He left the surveillance feed on, and sent for a sweet young whore with a tight ass. He didn't ask for a name. He fucked him brutal and fast, imagining all the things he would do with his new pup.

 

 

  
***

  
Jensen’s world was foggy, his head hurt, it felt like the tips of his ears were on fire, and there were shooting pains in his feet, his hands and his legs. He thought he was lying on his side on some sort of soft bed, but cold air currents tickled his bare skin. He was naked, and there were fingers brushing through his hair and massaging his scalp. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He heard a strange whine from somewhere, and tried again. He realized with sudden horror that the whine was his own, and tried to sit up, but his fingers were wrapped in layers of bandage and his back wouldn’t cooperate.

“Ssh. There, there pup. There’s no need for words. Never again. Lie still, or I’ll have to put you in your crate. The King won’t want his precious bitch to pull any stitches, will he?”

The world began to clear into focus and Jensen became horribly aware of his own nudity, on a huge velvet cushion, with his head lying in the lap of a fierce looking  man, with uneven teeth and gray hair. There was a crooked smile on the man’s face as he grinned down at Jensen with inexplicable excitement.

“There! Oh, just look at your eyes, pup. They are darling. We will find you a collar to match! You want to look smart for Master, don’t you?”

Jensen searched his mind to find a reasonable explanation for his current predicament, but the last thing he remembered was a quiet walk on the beach of this remote and beautiful planet, and a drink at a shoreline bar.

Everyone was so friendly here, and it seemed that the harmony reached all the way to the Royal family. He mused briefly on King Jared, because really, according to the pictures of him, he was pure harmony. Tall, well built, with foxy eyes and glossy brown hair. If Jensen was honest, he may have traveled to this planet with more than a few fanciful dreams of meeting the King in some happy accident, which would lead to another meeting and so forth…

A sharp pain traveled Jensen’s spine and made his back ache. He reminded himself to concentrate on what was important. He was travelling alone, so a prank was unlikely. Drugs, he decided. The drink had to be drugged, and none of this was real. He hoped he wasn’t slumped anywhere too embarrassing, or where the local police might find him. He tried again to move, and pain tingled through his fingers. He lifted bandaged hands toward his face, and they spotted with blood as he watched. A sharp slap to one of his bare nipples made him draw breath and startle.

“Naughty bitch! Look at your sorry paws! I said be still!”

A second slap drew a whine, and Jensen was abruptly aware of the pain, and the reality of the situation. He tried to scream but his voice was gone, entirely gone, and he was naked, and in pain, and in a stranger’s hold. Yes, there were probably drugs involved, but he wasn't tripping balls.

Jensen recalled his first day on this strange and beautiful place, and bile rose. He remembered the pretty, mute, creatures on leashes and chains, that crawled by their Masters and Mistresses; humanoid, yet not quite human, with their little blunt paws, soft, doggy ears and tails, jeweled collars with matching jeweled nipples. He felt sick. He scrabbled to try and stand and his fingers and feet wouldn’t work. The blunt bandaged stumps, were short, really fucking short. In fact there wasn’t room for his fingers or toes.

Oh!

Jensen been warned about the planets on the rim. Of course he had, but the tales had been too unbelievable and the pictures of the destinations too enticing. He had traveled for almost a year, hitching and working his way through space, and he’d got overconfident, arrogant even. He hadn’t listened, and now, here he was, kidnapped and no longer whole; a pet, a mere plaything.

Tears sprang to his eyes and Jensen was angry, so damn angry. He struggled and scrambled with all his might to punch and kick and run away from the strange man with his watchful bright eyes, the soft cushion, and his own stupidity. He would jump a ride on the first craft he saw, and even if it meant working the engine room, or screwing the entire crew, he would get away from this place.

Piercing pain traveled from phantom toes, up every nerve and screeched agony in his spine, and he doubled over, with a high pitched whine. The only position where he could find relief was on all fours, and even then his bandaged stumps slipped and ached and bled. A tug on his neck drew attention to a wide collar around it, fixed to a leash which was locked firmly to a wall-ring.

Strong hands pushed his head down to grind his nose into cold floor.

“Bad pup!”

The stranger’s other hand swatted a firm slap to Jensen’s ass, which landed with a red hot tingle on smooth flesh, and oh god, oh god, disturbed something with fine, soft hair, that swished over the top of his thigh, and sent more pain shooting up the hole of his ass to cramp his stomach. He had a tail. One that was fixed by what felt like sharp staples in the walls of his most private channel, and that really couldn’t be a good thing.

Another slap rocked Jensen and his hands slipped until he rested on his elbows, so his ass pointed up, taking the beating that continued until he was sure his cheeks flamed red, and they throbbed with heated agony. His cock swayed painfully with the force of each smack, and the man laughed and grabbed at it, squeezed and then slapped it into motion, like a pendulum.

Tears of pain and humiliation spilled over Jensen’s lashes and rolled down his cheek, but there was a measure of relief in finding that his new Master had left his genitals whole.

“That’s it bitch. You know what you deserve. You’re going to learn your place quickly, or suffer for it.” The fierce man sounded pleased with Jensen's obvious despair.

***

  
Jensen’s training crate was dark and cold and lonely, with barely enough room to turn, and height enough to only accommodate him on all fours. At the front, a water bottle was filled regularly for him, and stinking kibble in gravy filled a nosebag which hung around his neck and demanded to be eaten with a dip of his mouth into the food. Each meal came with new agony of punishment for the mess that smeared on his face. Jensen soon learned to lap at his food cleanly, with a delicate, outstretched tongue, or bear the humiliation of having his nose and mouth held down in it until his lungs were bursting for air, and his legs stopped kicking. Then his trainer would laugh while he coughed and wheezed the disgusting chunks from his throat and nose.

The very worst though, was at the rear of his crate where there was an absorbent pad which stank of his own piss and faeces. The first time he had been ordered to crouch over it to relieve himself he had refused until his stomach felt that it would burst with the strain. In the end a cattle prod and the sizzle of agonizing electric had quickly stimulated the response the trainer wanted, and it had been repeated until Jensen learned his lesson. He pissed on command, with dangling cock, his face flame-red with embarrassment. On the occasions when every drop landed neatly on the pad, he was rewarded with a pat to his head, and a small bowl of sweet fruit juice to lap prettily at. When he made a mess, his face was rubbed into the filthy mat like a “dirty pup,” deserved.

Time became meaningless, with no relief from the pain, the cold and the dark. Somebody finally came to unwrap his bandages, and Jensen stared in despair at his new stubby, and finger-less paws with velvet pads on the palm. Medical assistants jabbed at his back, and x-rayed his spine, to check what he had already suspected, he would never be able to stand upright again.

There was no escape from the confines of his crate. Jensen didn’t know if he had been there for days, or weeks or years. The dim light never changed, and Jensen hadn’t adjusted to planetary time before he was kidnapped anyway. Some days he imagined monsters in the room with him, and hid at the back of his cage, screaming silently. Other times, the ghosts of old friends came to comfort or tease him, or he was in his childhood bedroom, but the images always faded with a smarting slap or electric shock. He was brought back, to pay attention to his trainer, kept awake when he was desperate to sleep, to practice playing ball, or licking boots, and drugged alternately with some sort of stimulant, and another medicine, which narrowed his vision and made him yawn. His velvet soft and floppy ears were stroked, his tail brushed, and his belly rubbed, even as he strained against hobbles to prevent it. His memories of home and self faded.

  
Hope died, and Pup found it easier to cooperate. Still, every time he was told to come out and learn to be a good, playful, pup, he dug his paws in and had to be dragged by his collar from his stinking crate, into the dimly lit concrete cell, to continue being dragged, with the encouragement of the cattle prod, to commands like, heel, and beg. Jensen did the minimum to prevent the sharp whack of leather belt on his skin, but, as lessons progressed, he nevertheless performed more completely for his torturer. There came a day when he searched his confused mind for his own identity, and he found only one name - 'Pup.'  The name echoed with dissonance in his head, but there was nothing else there.

The first suggestion of hope or happiness that Pup felt, came the day his trainer declared “Pup’s ready”, and walked away. A tall, familiar-looking man, in a fine suit, with soft hazel eyes and a dimpled grin, let himself into his cell, and approached Jensen's crate. Pup struggled to remember who this person was, but he thought his memory of him was fond.

Pup nevertheless backed away as elegant fingers reached through the bars of the crate and rubbed behind his alert and fluffy ears. The steady massage of the spot behind his ears felt surprisingly relaxing. He shuffled forward to encourage it.

“Oh good pup, pretty pup, you like that don’t you?” The man’s voice was warm and gentle and his praise seemed genuine. Pup didn’t know how long it was since he’d heard a kind word. Tears sprang to his eyes, and he sniffed. He squeezed to the very front of his crate for the crumb of affection he was being offered.

“Oh, my little Jen-pup!” The kind man smiled softly at him.

The crate door opened, “Heel, Pup!” The command was clear and yet it was spoken without anger. Pup crept out, reluctant paw in front of reluctant paw and circled neatly to heel, eager for more praise from this happy stranger.

“Good boy!” The man bent down and planted an unexpected kiss on his forehead and mussed his hair with one hand. The other hand he held flat. Pup saw a round pearl of bright confectionery and its smell was heavenly. His eyes widened. This wasn’t pet kibble. He instinctively knew it would taste good.

“I knew you’d be perfect for me. You want this, yes? Take it.”

Pup took it delicately between his teeth and savored the taste and melt of it on his tongue.

“Wag your tail for me then.”

And Pup waggled his ass so his tail shook and the silky strands felt good on his skin.

The stranger left too quickly, but he promised to return, if Pup was good in his lessons.

Pup came quickly when his trainer called him. He snapped to heel when he was asked. He ate his food cleanly, and fetched the tennis ball that was thrown, and every day his kind Master, King Jared kept his promise to his Pup. Each visit, Master stayed for just a little longer and showed him more of life outside the crate. Jen-Pup wagged his tail, rolled to have his tummy rubbed, and licked his Master's fingers and boots. It always seemed to make his Master happy and excited, and it gave Pup a good, excited feeling too. After a few visits Master Jared took him for a walk outside the training cell, where the sky was blue through the window and he could hear the sigh of the ocean, and Pup thought he would do anything for him.

The first time Jared took Jensen into his office with him, he put him on a short leash under the desk and had Jensen open his mouth wide to suck on his cock. It only took a sharp slap, the threat of a day in the crate, and soothing encouragement to have soft pouting Puppy lips wrapped hot around the throbbing dick. Jen licked and sucked, like a good pup should and he didn’t pull away when Jared yanked his furry ears and pushed deep into his Pup's mouth, until his throat was bulging with thick cock, and choking tears filled his eyes. Jared spilled come down Pup’s throat, had him swallow and lick his cock clean, then stroked his back, spoke tenderly to him, praised him for playing. Master had him curl naked and shamefully exposed at his feet, while he tended to everyday business, with the bustle of dozens of workers in and out of his office.

***

  
When Jared told Pup that he was going to let him sleep in his bedchamber, and showed him the whisker piercings that Master would thread by needle into his face, Pup merely sighed and directed an adoring green gaze up at him.

Jared grinned down at his perfect Pup. Nobody else had a pet as pretty or obedient as Jen, which was fitting for a King. It had been interesting, if excruciatingly slow, watching Jen being broken–in. Pup suffered so prettily. Now though, Jared would touch and fuck, and feel every fresh wound and torture with his Pup. His cock hardened at the thought of it. He planned to make his Jen-Pup cry silent tears, use his mouth, and ream his ass, and the bitch would remain loyal at his Master's heel, ready to play ball, or roll over for a belly rub.

"Good Pup."

  
~~~


End file.
